


Asgardian Sugar Cookies

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Y/n is Happy Hogan’s little sister, who’s spending the holidays at the Avenger’s Compound with her brother. She’s not a superhero, doesn’t fit in there, so she finds refuge in the kitchen baking cookies.~~~~~~~~~~“What smells of Valhalla in the air?”You cleared your throat and gave him a tight smile, before turning back to the cookie dough. “It’s just cookies. Would you… I’ve got some peanut butter cookies done. Would you like one?”“Thank you,” he said, grabbing a cookie.“You’re welcome.”“Why is it that you are not being social with your brother and my friends? Isn’t Christmas a time for revels?”“You wouldn’t understand.”“What wouldn’t I understand, Lady y/n?”“It’s just y/n. I’m no lady. I mean, I’m a woman, but I’m not, like, royalty or-” You rolled your eyes at yourself. “You wouldn’t understand this. This awkward feeling I get from being around people like you. Not a single one of you would understand social anxiety, or introversion, or just feeling like a… yellow Starburst in a handful of pink ones.” You muttered the last, knowing that Thor wouldn’t have any idea what the hell you were talking about.





	Asgardian Sugar Cookies

**Author’s Note:**   Written for [@kittenofdoomage](https://tmblr.co/mwEovcqcFSMYRfPFXxvn9mQ)‘s Canon Christmas Challenge. I picked  **Thor** and  **Cookies/Baking.**

**Summary** : Y/n is Happy Hogan’s little sister, who’s spending the holidays at the Avenger’s Compound with her brother. She’s not a superhero, doesn’t fit in there, so she finds refuge in the kitchen baking cookies.

 

**Story Warnings** :  **18+**   **HERE BE SEX, DO NOT READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!,**  fingering, oral (male rec), unprotected sex

* * *

The industrial kitchen at the Avengers Compound was the best thing about the place, in your opinion. None of the Avengers spent time in the big kitchen, preferring the kitchenette near the conference room, so you didn’t have to worry about getting flustered or intimidated while you cooked. You always marveled at how your brother, Happy, was so comfortable around all of these superheroes, but it wasn’t something you were able to deal with. Tony Stark was hard enough to deal with when he was just Tony but after he became Iron Man he was even more intimidating.

You were socially awkward and you had absolutely nothing in common with the Avengers, which was why you told Happy ‘no’ when he originally invited you to spend the weeks surrounding Christmas at the Compound in upstate New York. Tony, however, wouldn’t take ‘no’.

“Hap hasn’t seen you in years, y/n. Like, since he was in the hospital. It’s Christmas. Come see your brother.”

“Mr. Stark, the reason I haven’t seen my brother since he got blown up is because he’s always working. Working with you to help you be…  _you_.”

“Yeah, and that’s why you need to come to New York. Happy misses you. He’d love to spend Christmas with the baby sister for the first time in years.”

“Or, you could give Harold a week off so he could come spend it with  _me_.”

“Nope. Need ‘im here. Besides, why should he have to spend his Christmas in a tiny apartment that can’t even fit a real tree when he could spend it on a hundred-acre property with fifty Christmas trees?”

You rolled your eyes. “Isn’t that a bit of overkill?”

“Don’t know the meaning of the word. Come to New York. I’ll fly you out, myself. I’ll even give Happy a few days before Christmas to hang out.”

There was no arguing with Tony Stark, not with the hopes of actually getting anywhere. He sent a quinjet to pick you up on the seventeenth, you were introduced to the Avengers on the morning of the eighteenth, and by the afternoon of the nineteenth you were wishing you’d never answered the phone when Tony called to convince you to come. You found the disused kitchen when you were exploring, looking for a place to hide and be by yourself. It was just a hard pill to swallow, being so unremarkable in the company of people so fantastic.

Happy was busy, always busy, so you spent your free time in the kitchen, and when you got real bored, you started to go through the supplies. You realized quickly that you had everything you needed for cookies… all kinds of different cookies… so you started to make batches of dough.

You had a batch of peanut butter cookies on a cooling rack, a batch of chocolate chip in the oven, and you were working on a batch of sugar cookies when a figure entered the kitchen. “What smells of Valhalla in the air?”

Your body went tense at the realization that the ridiculously attractive Thor Odinson had wandered into your safe space. You cleared your throat and gave him a tight smile, before turning back to the cookie dough. “It’s just cookies. Didn’t want to get in anybody’s way, so I thought I’d make myself useful. Would you… I’ve got some peanut butter cookies done. Would you like one?”

“Thank you,” he said, grabbing a cookie from the cooling rack and leaning back against the counter as he bit into it.

“You’re welcome.”

“Why is it that you are not being social with your brother and my friends?” He went for another cookie as he spoke, even though he hadn’t finished the one in his hand. “Isn’t Christmas a time for revels?”

You shrugged. “You wouldn’t understand. Harold doesn’t even understand.”

“Harold?”

“Oh.  _Happy_. I don’t really like to call him by the boxer name. He was always Harry when we were growing up, but some promoter thought ‘Happy Hogan’ sounded better than ‘Harry Hogan’ and now, if I call him ‘Harry’ people think I’m fucking up my own brother’s name, so… Harold, it is.”

“What wouldn’t I understand? I have understanding of things far beyond your knowledge so I wouldn’t underestimate me, Lady y/n.”

“It’s just y/n. I’m no lady.” You scoffed. “I mean, I’m a woman, but I’m not, like, royalty or-” You rolled your eyes at yourself. “You wouldn’t understand  _this_. This awkward feeling I get from being around people like you.”

“Like me?” His voice was incredulous and you were certain his face was the same, but you couldn’t look at him as you rolled the sugar cookie down up in parchment paper in order to put it in the freezer.

“Not a single one of you would understand social anxiety, or introversion, or just feeling like a… yellow Starburst in a handful of pink ones.” You muttered the last bit as you closed the freezer door, knowing that Thor wouldn’t have any idea what the hell you were talking about.

“Some people like the yellow ones, or the company would not make them, anymore.”

Your eyes shot to his face as he put the last piece of his second cookie in his mouth. “You know what Starbursts are?”

His blue eyes sparkled as he looked across the kitchen at you. “My former lover, Jane, she introduced me to the fruity confection. I quite enjoy the yellow ones.”

“Well…” you started. “…then that’s not a good analogy, then, because no one so extraordinary would enjoy me. I mean, like, enjoy my company.”

“How would you know if you hide away from interaction?”

You blinked at him for a moment before biting the inside of your lip. “I don’t know what to say to that.” You turned to look through the window on the front of the oven.

“Say that you will join me in the entertainment room once we are done with the baking of cookies. Pepper has set up a table with copious amounts of glitter. We are adorning large red socks with our names.” He gave a huge smile that made you look down and made your cheeks heat up. “I would take great pleasure in seeing what beauty you can bring to such a craft project.”

You scoffed, shaking your head as you straightened. “Yeah, I can’t say ‘no’ to that, can I?”

“I hope not.”

You rubbed the back of your neck as you looked at the god in front of you. “The chocolate chip ones have a few more minutes. I’ll be in to decorate a stocking after I get them on the cooling rack.”

“I will come find you if you do not make an appearance,” he promised, flashing that smile again as he walked out.

You were approaching the entertainment room with a plate of peanut butter cookies when you heard Tony’s voice. “Man, what is it, huh? Not enough women on Asgard, you gotta come here and steal ours?”

“I simply expressed interest in her history and status, Stark. I am not  _stealing_ her.”

“You asked her brother if she had a boyfriend, Thor,” Natasha said. Wait. Were they talking about you? “That’s kinda textbook ‘I wanna get with this chick’. And if you wanna get with a chick… you’re gonna.”

“Not necessarily,” Steve said. “She might not be interested in him.”

A round of laughter rang out from the doorway. “What are you talking about, dude?” Clint Barton said, still laughing. “Look at him. He could get any woman he wanted and half the men.”

“Barton.” Steve scolded.

“Don’t worry, Cap. You’re still the guy I’d pick if I had to pick a dude.”

You took a deep breath and walked into the entertainment room. “I made cookies!” You placed the plate on the table and looked around at the not-at-all subtle stares of the Avengers. “What? Do I have dough on my face, ‘cause I totally wasn’t eating raw cookie dough,” you said, wiping at your mouth.

“Nah. You look great.” Natasha said, turning to look at Thor. “Doesn’t she look great, Thor?”

“All right, that’s enough.” Happy grumbled, walking forward to grab a cookie as you blushed. Harold was always overprotective. That was one thing that never changed through your whole life.

“Well, I heard we were doing stocking decorations so I thought I’d come participate. I mean, since I got to a stopping point with the baking.” You sat down and grabbed the only green stocking on the table.

By the time you were done, the letters of your name were scrawled out across the stocking, heavily embellished with glitter. You laid it out on the table and smiled as you stood. “That’ll be cute when it dries.”

“Aw. It’s cute now!” Clint exclaimed.

Thor walked around the table and looked down at it, before looking down at you. “Oh, you have… glitter.” He smiled as he brought his hand up to rub his thumb across your cheek. “It’s just spreading.”

“Yeah, glitter does that.” You whispered, trying to keep from panting as your heart rate skyrocketed. “Ridiculously hard to get rid of. I, uh, I’m gonna go… wash my face.” You rushed out of the entertainment room as everyone stared after you.

You went back to cookies after you finished washing the glitter off of your face. That was a fluke. There was no way that Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard, was interested in you. You weren’t some gorgeous super-genius doctor of Theoretical Astrophysics like Dr. Foster, you were just y/n Hogan, who worked retail and baked cookies.

“Can I assist you?” Thor’s voice boomed as he walked into the kitchen while you struggled to roll the frozen sugar cookie dough out.

You tensed, but you turned to him. “Might help to have a bit of muscle behind the rolling pin.” You held the rolling pin out and he smiled as he took it.

“How long are you going to be here, at the compound?” Thor asked, rolling the rolling pin over the hardened dough, flattening it easily.

“Tony said he was gonna fly me back on New Years… and I quote, ‘after the hangover’.”

Thor seemed happy with that answer as he turned back to look at you. “So, you’ve got half a moon here?”

“A moon’s a month? Yeah. Don’t know what Tony said to my boss to get him to let me take a two week vacation in  _December_ , but it must’ve been good.”

“Well, I am overjoyed at your presence. We should all give thanks to Stark.”

You blinked at him for a few moments. “Wait. You… you really like being around me? Why?”

“Well, you appeal to my senses,” he said. “Your face is appealing to my eyes, your voice to my ears. Your skin warms so easily under my touch and you smell of sweet baked goods and an interesting shampoo. I can only imagine you would be just as appealing to my tongue.”

Your eyes went wide. He can’t have meant that as sexually as you heard it. He was so nonchalant about all of it, it had to have been innocent, maybe even an issue with his Allspeak translation. “You are surprised. You are not used to being told you’re appealing, are you?”

“I can say, with absolute certainty, that this is the first time anyone’s uttered that sentence about me.”

Thor shook his head before turning back to the dough. “Midgardian men are blind.”

“Excuse me?”

“I find you appealing, yet no men on Midgard have told you the same, so they must either be mute from lack of courage or they must be blind to your beauty.”

You laughed, loudly, at the god’s words. “That’s ridiculous.”

He set the rolling pin on the counter and turned to look at you with confused blue eyes. “Why?”

You swallowed. “Because you’re you. You’re Thor, royalty from another planet, hero to billions on  _this_ planet. I literally fold shirts for a living. There’s no one who lacks  _courage_ to tell me I’m appealing. There’s no one who thinks it.”

“I’ve just told you that I think it. Have you taken ill, y/n, because I feel our communication has faltered and I am doubting that the fault lies with me.” He stepped forward, strong hands resting on your shoulders. “You are one of the most tempting creatures I’ve had within my scope. I would very much enjoy making you roar in delectation.”

Your skin heated with his words and proximity. “D-delectation?” you squeaked.

He smiled. “I would very much like to hear the sounds you make when in the throes of bliss.”

“ _What_?”

“I cannot think of a way to say it more plainly, y/n.”

“He’s tryin’ to say that he’d like to take you to bed, Miss Hogan.” FRIDAY’s Irish accent came over some unseen speaker.

You blushed and looked down, biting your lip. “Thank you, FRIDAY.” You and Thor both said it at the same time, but your tones were very different. Thor was happy and smiling, excited that FRIDAY had fixed the communication issue and you were groaning and unhappy that the AI was listening in.

“Are you going to perform the amorous rite with me, y/n?” Thor’s fingers massaged your shoulder blades as he asked.

You scoffed, breathless. “‘Amorous rite’? God, I’m gonna need to gain a better vocabulary.”

“I could teach you the names of the Nornir, so you might have something to scream other than my name.”

You squeaked, eyes going wide again. “Oh, my god.”

“Is that a ‘yes’, Lady y/n?”

“Are you- really?”

Thor answered by grabbing your hips and picking you up, placing you on the counter and pressing his lips to yours, roughly. His beard rubbed against your skin and it was a new sort of tickle for you. You wrapped your arms around him, pressing your chest against his, moaning when he opened his mouth and licked at your bottom lip. You opened up quickly, easily allowing him to deepen the kiss.

“Do not fuck where food is made.” Tony’s voice came over the unseen speaker, making you squeak and jump in Thor’s arms.

“Apologies, Stark.”

“Sorry, Tony.” You said, meekly. Thor pulled you off of the counter and took your hand, pulling you out of the kitchen and toward the dormitory wing. “Thor, I-” He kept pulling like he hadn’t heard you. “Thor, wait, I- I need you to-” He dragged you into his bedroom and secured the door behind you, pulling you back into his massive arms and kissing you breathless. You whined as he pushed you toward the bed. “Thor, stop. I…” You grabbed the sides of his face as he went for another melting kiss.

“Yes, Lady y/n?”

“I haven’t done this in a while and I need you to slow down a little. Please.”

He smiled, pressed his mouth to yours, and started to slowly unzip your plain black hoodie. You gasped into his mouth when he pulled the cloth from you and threw it on the ground, immediately shoving his hands under your blouse and covering your breasts with his large, warm hands. His thumbs tucked under the cups of your bra and slowly circled your nipples, causing them to pebble under his touch. “Is this slow enough?”

You whined. “You tease.”

He chuckled. “I don’t desire to tease you. I desire to fuck you. You are the one who said I needed to move slowly.”

His words lit a fire in you, the pulsing thrum of need between your thighs overtaking your apprehension. You pulled back from him and grabbed your shirt, tearing it off over your head and tossing it away before reaching behind your back to unhook your bra. Thor’s clothes started to join yours in the pile and you stopped to awe at his body.

Before you had processed your own movement, you had dropped to your knees in front of him, your tongue running along the v-cut of his hip. Thor’s hand buried in your hair. “That’s a perfect position for you, y/n.” His other hand undid the button and zipper of his jeans and you eagerly pulled the denim down to pool at his feet.

He wasn’t wearing undergarb so his cock bounced free in your face. Your mouth watered at the sight. Long, thick, curved just slightly. You could only describe it as godly.

You wrapped your hand around the base and guided it to your mouth, giving open-mouthed kisses along the side before running your tongue along the vein underneath. He let out a groan when you finally took the head in your mouth and sucked. His hand tightened in your hair when you took him in to the back of your throat, swallowing around him to defeat your gag reflex. It didn’t take long for him to be fucking your face, cockhead ramming harshly against your throat,. Your eyes were wet with tears, your jaw screaming from overuse, but you didn’t mind. The rough way he was using you was actually kind of hot. No one had ever just  _taken_ you.

He pulled you away from his cock and picked you up by your upper arms, tossing you onto his bed and tearing your jeans and plain cotton panties down your legs. He climbed over your body, hand tucking between your legs to swipe two fingers through your folds as he licked into your mouth. He pulled back, slightly, watching your face as he sunk his first and middle finger into you. He smiled as he started to pump them slowly in and out of your pussy, curling his fingers to drag against your walls, making you whimper pathetically.

“The norns are called  _Urðr_.” Thrust, curl. “ _Verðandi_.” Thrust, curl. “And  _Skuld_.” Scissor, thrust, curl, thumb pressing against your clit and you were crying his name. He pulled his hand away and held his fingers up. “I think that is more than enough moisture to take me in. What do you think?” All you could do was nod, dumbly. He reached between your bodies and lined up his cockhead with your entrance. He licked your bottom lip in between his own lips, nibbling on it as he pushed slowly into you.

“Oh, god,” you mumbled against his lips when he was fully seated inside you. The stretch of his cock inside of you was like nothing you’d ever felt.

“Wrap your legs around me,” he ordered and you did exactly that, wrapping your legs around his waist to cross your ankles at the small of his back. You grabbed onto his shoulders as the Asgardian began to move, thrusting hard into your wetness, grunting as he pulled wanton moans out of you with each movement.

The first orgasm slammed across your body without any warning. His cockhead hit your cervix, pelvis rammed against your clit, and you screamed, head thrown back into his pillow, fingernails digging into his shoulders as he continued fucking you through your orgasm. “Fuck! Thor, oh, god,  _fuck_!”

“Louder,” he encouraged. “I like it.”

Who were you to deny a god?

You were certain everyone on the property could hear you when the second one hit. At least, you were trying to get everyone to hear you when the second one hit, and when he pulled back grabbing your legs to hook your feet around his neck instead of his waist, the new angle had you screaming with every thrust. “Thor! God! Fuck! Fuck!  _Fuck_!” Your screams turned to squealing cries when he brought his hand down to rub at your clit, looking down to watch his cock disappear into your wet cunt.

You were oversensitive, you couldn’t handle his touch on your bundle of nerves, but when you tried to grab his wrist, Thor slammed his hips forward and your eyes rolled back, your original aim forgotten. He started moving faster, somehow getting harder inside of you. “Almost… there,” he grunted. His pace stuttered and he slammed into you, sheathed to the hilt, his balls resting against your ass, his cock twitching inside you as he spilled cum deep within you. He smiled down at you for a few moments before pulling out of you and dropping to the bed next to you. He ran his finger down your body, from your clavicle to your abs, fingertip slipping through your sweat with ease. “Just as I thought. That was very pleasant.”

You laughed, exhaustedly. “‘Pleasant’? That was the most mind-blowing sex I’ve ever had. You… holy shit, Thor, that was… god, I’m so tired.” You shook your head, wondering how Jane Foster could have possibly walked away from the Asgardian prince running his palm down your side.

He chuckled, leaning down to kiss you, smiling down at you. “I’m very happy that I have your presence for the next two weeks. I promise that will not remain the most mind-blowing sex you’ve ever had.”

You smiled back, tangling your right hand in his hair. “Merry Christmas to me,” you said, pulling him down for another kiss.


End file.
